


Dirty Dancing

by ArinGM12



Series: Sugar Daddy AU [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, I Had To, M/M, Song fic, That's right, dancing that then leads to sex on a couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinGM12/pseuds/ArinGM12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I should probably never listen to a certain song on repeat for two hours. Oh well. :D<br/>This takes place sometime after Bilbo and Dwalin are married. Dwalins' busy in his office, then hears music. He soon finds Bilbo dancing to Hips Don't Lie, and then sex ensues. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT SORRY
> 
> I had to, I've been listening to Hips Don't Lie for so long, and figured, lets take the term dirty dancing up to the level worthy of that name. >:D  
> Don't kill me D:

Dwalin sat at his desk one afternoon, reading through a few documents in one hand, his other hand busy scrolling through some samples he'd put together for one of his clients.

The flat was quiet that day, since Frodo was still at Thorins' place, spending some time with Fili, Kili and a few others from school. He enjoyed the fact that Frodo had friends to be with, sometimes even spending the night at their homes. This Saturday, it was just he and Bilbo in the flat, with the latter busy away cleaning the living room, and himself busy away with last minute changes on his work.

A few minutes into one image, Dwalin could hear the sounds of music coming from the living room, the sudden lyrics of “ _Ladies up in here tonight,_ ” making him quirk a brow up.

_What was he listening to?_

Standing from his desk, Dwalin made his way to the living room, making sure as to not alert his husband to his presence.

What greeted him in the living room was something, quite amazing and incredibly erotic.

 

Bilbo stood in only some simple jeans and a white long sleeve shirt, swaying his hips sensuously to the beat of the song.

 

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_  
 _She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_  
 _Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
_ _Shakira, Shakira_

 

Dwalin leaned against the wall, watching as his adorable husband moved to the music, somewhat trying to sweep the floor, in a rather half ass manner, considering he was more than likely too lost in the song. The way his arse looked in those jeans was enough for Dwalin to get that familiar urge to pounce, but as the music kept going and Bilbo kept dancing, completely lost to the music, he just felt like wrecking his husband right on the floor of their home.

_Oh baby when you talk like that_   
_You make a woman go mad_   
_So be wise and keep on_   
_Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight_   
_You know my hips don't lie_   
_And I'm starting to feel it's right_   
_All the attraction, the tension_   
_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_   
  
_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving_   
_And it's driving me crazy_   
_And I didn't have the slightest idea_   
_Until I saw you dancing_

 

As Bilbo swayed his hips, he did a small twirl, opening his eyes, finding a grinning Dwalin leaning against the wall, startling him, blushing madly. “Dwalin! Christ you scared me.”

Dwalin chuckled, holding his hands up as walked towards his husband. “Sorry love. I just couldn't help admire your moves.” He grinned, watching the blush on Bilbos' face increase. The curly haired man pressed the pause button of the control he had, pausing the music and trying to go back to sweeping.

A pair of large arms wrapped around his waist, a soft chuckle by his ear. “Aw, don't be mad, love. Please, keep going.” He pressed a soft kiss to Bilbos' ear, enjoying the way he trembled. Dwalin moved one hand to Bilbos', grabbing the broom from his hands.

“OK, how about we both dance? Come one.” He grabbed the control from his husbands' hand, pressing play.

Once the music started again, Dwalin managed to start them on a steady movement of small swaying, slowly twirling Bilbo around and then pulling him back towards him.

Bilbo blushed, managing a slight chuckle as they stood there, gently dancing and swaying their hips. It was a beautiful dance, mostly consisting of Dwalin keeping his hands on Bilbos' waist, moving their bodies together in simple movements.

_And when you walk up on the dance floor_   
_Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl_   
_And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it_   
_So you can keep on shaking it_   
  
_I never really knew that she could dance like this_   
_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_   
_Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_   
_Shakira, Shakira_

 

They kept like that for a moment, staring into each others eyes, when Bilbo dared to press closer into Dwalins' body, moving his hips in a way that he knew would drive his bear of a husband mad. He grinned when a small groan escaped the mans' lips.

Turning around in Dwalins' arms, he continued his movements, letting himself go with the music.

 

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving_   
_Half animal, half man_   
_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_   
_But you seem to have a plan_   
_My will and self restraint_   
_Have come to fail now, fail now_   
_See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know_   
_That's a bit too hard to explain_

Dwalin began to grind his hips against Bilbos' arse, letting his husband know just how hard he'd gotten. Bilbo moaned softly, pressing further against him.

  
_Baila en la calle de noche_   
_Baila en la calle de día_   
  
_Baila en la calle de noche_   
_Baila en la calle de día_

Just as the song had passed those lyrics, Dwalin had already moved them to the couch, pinning Bilbo down into the cushions. Trading heated kisses, Bilbo was already clawing at Dwalins' chest, pulling at the fabric of shirt. His husband chuckled once he broke the kiss, hurriedly yanking his shirt off, pulling off Bilbos' as well.

Once they were both down to their pants, Dwalin freed his throbbing length, enjoying the way Bilbo looked down at it, licking his lips.

He moved to sit on the couch, lifting Bilbo and setting him on his lap, facing him. They shared another heated kiss while Dwalin slid a hand past Bilbos' cheeks, pressing his finger against the ring of muscle, eliciting another moan of need from his husband. Bilbo broke the kiss, reaching back for his jeans. Pulling out a small bottle of lube, he handed it back to his lover, blushing at the wide smile Dwalin gave him.

“Sh-Shut it.” He blushed, moaning into the kiss Dwalin pressed to his lips. Dwalin poured some lube onto his fingers, warming it up before pressing his fingers to the waiting hole of his husband.

Bilbo moaned, breaking the kiss as he gasped. He loved feeling those thick fingers in him, preparing him for the thick and hot length between Dwalins' legs.

They continued like that, with Dwalin easily slipping another finger into Bilbo as they kissed, the music having already changed. He didn't mind that much, considering he had his lap full of a needy and wanton husband to pleasure.

After properly loosening his hole, Dwalin slicked up his cock, shivering slightly as he rubbed the piercings. Once he was ready, he led Bilbo down onto his thickness, groaning in pleasure as he sunk into his husband.

Bilbo tossed his head back, moaning loudly, clenching around the length inside him. They'd never really had a chance to do it in this position, and Bilbo was now questioning why they'd never done it before.

He felt so full, the piercings pressing inside him at such delicious points, he felt like he'd pass out from just the sensations. Once Dwalin could tell Bilbo was ready, he rocked his hips up, pressing in further, moving in a slow motion. But after a sudden bite on his shoulder and Bilbo nearly begging and growling to hurry and fuck him, Dwalin smirked and sped up his thrusts.

He managed to aim one thrust until it hit his lovers' prostate, bringing out a high moan, keeping his position as such, so he could keep hitting that same sweet spot.

Bilbo was lost in the pleasure, begging and moaning. “Dwa-! Dwalin, please. I-I'm so close!” He gasped, moaning loudly.

Dwalin growled, biting into the pale flesh of Bilbos' neck, leaving a nice mark, he sped up his thrusts. Soon enough, Bilbo tossed his head back, letting out a loud moan, cumming between he and Dwalin, his seed landing on Dwalins' chest and both their stomachs.

After a few more well placed thrusts, Dwalin stilled his movements, releasing his seed into Bilbo.

They sat there for a moment, Dwalin still hilt deep inside his husband. Slowly, he pulled out, grabbing a tissue from the side table, cleaning both of their bodies, then stood and carried his dazed husband to their room.

Maybe he could put that song, and a few others on a play list of sorts, for them to dance to again.


End file.
